


a lion and his wolf

by felixir_of_youth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AUs galore, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixir_of_youth/pseuds/felixir_of_youth
Summary: A collection of drabbles with various themes and motifs. Requests are open.





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> "Anyway where’s my fic about Felix and Dimitri being bitter ex lovers , Dimitri having moved on but Felix never did" - prompt from seasaltfamily @ twitter
> 
> the modern au ft. closer (the chainsmokers ft. halsey) technically no one asked for

He wound up with Sylvain in the fallout. (And just as well. He can't imagine Sylvain being much help to Dimitri).  
  
"You know he's here, right? Ingrid's the bride."  
  
Felix adjusts his corsage for the umpteenth time, scowling over the fussing he never asked for.  
  
"I know that. This venue is huge, though, what are the odds we'll run into each other?"  
  
Sylvain rubs at the back of his neck, grasping at straws. "Well, I just saw Dedue and Ashe... oh! Why don't you go dance with Annette? Someone's gotta keep her from making eyes at Mercedes—"  
  
Felix rolls his eyes. "Have fun mingling with the guests. I'm getting a drink."  
  
Sylvain tries to stop him but a well-timed crossing of wedding attendees splits them up. "Doesn't he know Dimitri started drinking...?"  
  
Felix finds out soon enough. There he is, the Devil himself, dressed in _white_ as if he means to upstage his brother—no. Not tonight. Felix begrudingly takes a seat beside his ex-boyfriend and glowers at the bartender at the other end.  
  
"Felix. It's good to see you."  
  
"Save it. I'm not here to socialize."  
  
The sound of clinking ice draws his gaze. He stares at the bourbon, barely touched. "Who taught you how to drink?"  
  
Dimitri shrugs and points out the door. "Glenn did."  
  
Felix curses under his breath. "Give me that." He consumes half of it in one gulp and— blanches. "Is this... was this off the top shelf?"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He goes from white to red and bitterly knocks back the rest. It's good shit, more than he can afford. "... I'm leaving now—" A hand stops him. Felix glares at his wrist, then at stupid fucking beautiful Dimitri.  
  
"At least hear me out."  
  
Felix fumes. He wrenches his wrist away and barks, "Nothing you say can make up for you how just _left me!_"  
  
"Felix. I was hospitalized. I only just told your father last night. To avoid scandal, my uncle..."  
  
No. No, that's not—it's not _fair,_ he can't just show up after five years on Glenn's wedding night and—  
  
"You what...?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Felix. It all happened so fast and the next thing I knew, you had, erm, blocked me on everything. So I assumed..."  
  
He sits back down. He needs another drink.  
  
"I... but you... then we..."  
  
"If you are asking whether I still have feelings for you, I'm not sure. I don't feel much of anything these days, but the medication helps, so..."  
  
Felix holds his head in his hands. Breathes. Shudders. "Dimitri, how the fuck are you going to just—how can you _do this_ to me like it's nothing?"  
  
He feels a hand upon his shoulder and everything comes flooding back. Every late night call, every camping trip, every stolen kiss— his eyes feel hot and wet. Gingerly, Felix reaches for the hand at his shoulder and just. Accepts things as they are.  
  
"I loved you," Felix breathes out.  
  
"And I, you."  
  
"I could love you again." Felix lowers his hand and shrugs Dimitri off. "Stay away from me. I'll act the part, but only for Glenn's sake."  
  
And just like before, he walks right out of Dimitri's life: As if he won't keep stumbling back into it, over and over again, no matter what happens.


	2. let down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wants to cut his hair. Dimitri thinks he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/caiteedid/status/1163295943468421120?s=19

It's getting too long, he thinks, yet I always find an excuse not to take a knife to it.  
  
So he reaches for a cord and begins the process anew, getting as far as pulling his hair back before Dimitri skulks around the corner.  
  
Felix quirks a brow, as if to ask his intent: Dimitri surges forward and hooks a finger around the cord held between his teeth. He obliges and parts his lips. Out comes his hair-tie and in its place, frost-chapped lips.  
  
Little by little, his resolve wavers. Felix lowers his hands and shivers when Dimitri seizes him by the wrists, kissing the daylights out of him. He could melt then and there, but the prince is insatiable—Dimitri rakes a hand through his hair and Felix can't help but to moan.  
  
Fuck. He wasn't supposed to get that carried away. Felix tries stomping on Dimitri's foot to get his attention, but his knee just—well. You can imagine where it ends up because Felix is summarily shoved against the wall and made to feel like a king.  
  
"Keep it down," Dimitri insists with something akin to a snarl married with a chortle.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," Felix manages, flushed and without a single coherent thought formed. Did his voice just waver? Damn it all.  
  
"Your hair, I mean, not your voice—"  
  
"Oh, shut it, I know what you meant!"  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Dimitri, I will stab you in your sleep."  
  
"With your sword, I'd hope."  
  
That's it. Felix is no more. He looks away, refuses to give Dimitri anymore ammo, and huffs.  
  
The way Dimitri plays with his hair draws him back in. Reluctantly, he turns his head and allows His Highness one good look at his crimson face.  
  
"It's not too long?"  
  
"It suits you. Keep it."  
  
So he does.


	3. need you to need me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @guessibetter/Cosu (warning, a bit too spicy for work): https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1171336357215686656?s=19

* * *

The worst part of it is, there isn't a possessive bone in Dimitri's body: Felix can tell with every nip, every caress, every graze of teeth; that these are the actions of a man desperate to please. He's pinned beneath Dimitri's weight, lips pursed, feigning indifference—because if he allows himself to feel anything else, he'll have to contend with the fact that this stopped being about sex.

  
Dimitri wants him the way a bride cuts the cake.  
  
"Felix... does it feel good?" is spoken against the shell of his ear and Felix nearly chokes on the curse bubbling at the back of his throat.  
  
"Shut. Up. Get off of me."  
  
Felix tenses up. Did Dimitri hear 'get off on me' or something?! Hot hard want ruts against his ass— he snaps his eyes closed and lets out the shakiest breath. His resolve is crumbling.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
His mind screams 'no?!' but his heart spits out "fuck it"; Dimitri pushes up off of his arms and waits for Felix to roll over.  
  
Felix peers up and feels his heart warble at the sight of Dimitri damp-eyed and smiling. Suddenly, he's shy and self-conscious: Felix averts his gaze and mutters, "It's not like you ever bother to ask for permission anyway."  
  
"Only because you dare to forgive me every time."  
  
Something wet falls onto his cheeks. Felix closes his eyes. It's not supposed to rain. "Kiss me. Fuck me. Do whatever it is you plan on doing to me. Just stop overthinking every damn thing—" The lips that once bruised his flesh are now meeting him in earnest. Felix's heart thunders as though he were on the battlefield.  
  
He can't lose this match: Not now, not ever.


	4. catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who have hurt their loved ones.

It never occurred to him that two words could carry so much weight. (Granted, he hadn't expected any of the rest to have an effect either).

Felix stares at the grown man sobbing against his shoulder, his howls muffled by padded leather.

What have I done? What have I done?

He sets a hand upon Dimitri's shoulder and the grief deepens: Dimitri clings to him as though he might turn to dust and suddenly everything falls into place. Felix's jaw hangs open.

Dimitri, how much did you take to heart?

He's too afraid to ask. Oh, he's a coward—Felix tenses up and blurts out, "I don't hate you! I've never hated you! Just stop, stop acting like— ... stop acting like me."

The next thing he knows, Felix is leaning against Dimitri and his eyes are burning and his throat keeps seizing and he doesn't know how they ended up on their knees but he's not letting go, never again, he's not losing his friend.

I'll find myself, too, I'll find myself, too, Glenn.


End file.
